A Saiyajins Troubled Past: Kaza and Kaykas Story
by The Storm Crow
Summary: Two new Saiyajin comes to earth yaoi


E-mail: SaiyjinSyke@aol.com

A/N this is speech "EGG" and this is thought _*EGG* _ok?

Warnings: Ok some hetro romance and some G/V Shounen ai not much though. 

A Saiyajins Troubled Past: Kaza and Kaykas Story

Summary: Two new saiyjins come to earth and find romance Original Character Fanfiction

**********************************************************

A strange space pod was hurtling through the night sky with a trail of fire following it. It hit the ground with a crash making bits of soil and rocks fly every where. Out of the pod emerged two strange figures. One of them who was male had black spiky hair was very tall and muscular and had a brown tail. The other who was female was also quite tall had black spiky hair but with a ponytail she was moderately muscular and she also had a tail .The two look around 18 years old. They were wearing Yardratian armour. 

          They looked at each other and the male said "Kayka are you ok?"

"Of course I am Kaza" said Kayka, she looked around and asked " where are we Kaza". Kaza replied " A small planet called Earth. Its defences and people are not very advanced. The people call them selves Humans. I don't think Kauai  would look for us here my love. 

          The pair walked back to the pod and grabbed the things they needed from there, and set out into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The birds are singing the sun is shining and out by a lake a large man sat catching fish with his tail. His name is Son Goku he is catching his families breakfast when he had caught enough he went back to his house. His wife was in the kitchen cleaning and baking gingerbread men for her friend Bulma's birthday party later on in the day. Her husband snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes and said " Guess Who" "Goku stop it" she laughed. "Ok" he said " Chi-Chan can you cook these" he said holding up the fish " yes hang on and put them in the freezer. I'll do them later" " I'm 'going to wake up the boys"

          Goku walk up stairs and goes into Gohan and Gotens room and says with a cheery grin " c'mon boys time to get up and get ready for Bulma's party" *_I wonder if there'll be food there *_ he thinks to himself.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                            

          The sun rises on the home of Bulma Briefs the richest woman in the world. She is the owner of Capsule Corpã.

"Onna* make me food now" Vegeta Bulma's husband shouts to her from the hall.

 "Vegeta get in here now its ready"

Vegeta walked in sat down and looked at the blackened Chicken in front of him "Onna is this edible" with a disgusted look on his face "Yes Vegeta it is"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night at capsule corp.ã

DING DONG! 

          "Vegeta get the door or your sleeping on the couch for a month . Its probably Krillin and 18 with Marron"

"Welcome to Capsule Corpã.mine and Bulma's home" Vegeta monotonous voice .

" Hey Bulma Hi Yamcha how ya doin' 

" Hey Krillin  I'm ok  you?"

"I'm OK too"

          After everyone had arrived Bulma announced that there'd be a Karaoke Competition after dinner.

          "Hey Bulma  did you know of any Comets passing Earth this month" said Gohan as he was eating his rice. "No Gohan why?

"Oh because it was rumoured that one collided with Earth last night"

"Hey Gohan I sensed those strange Kis last night you know and I was wondering if there was any connection" said Goku pausing from eating to say that. "Hmph Kakkarotto thought the world must be ending"

"Vegeta don't say that to Goku" " What does he care right Kaka-kun?"

"What did you call him Ouji*" Said Chi-Chi protectively  " He called me Kaka-kun Dear he called me Kaka-kun*. Geta-Chan* and I are Best Friends now" "W-what Goku we'll talk about this later"

"Ok time for Karaoke" said Bulma 

"Totally cool mom" said Chibi* Trunks "Can I sing Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavinge please mom" 

          Trunks Singing:

He was a boy, she was a girl 

Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk; she did ballet What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her; she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
she turns on TV guess who she sees skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry girl but you missed out well tuff luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world.

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know  
  


"Hey Trunks that was pretty good" said Yamcha

" I know"

"ok who's next" Said Bulma 

"Me and 'Geta'll go next we're singing Up Where We Belong

Vegeta & Goku Singing: U..ahhhhh

There's a power outage and a mild earthquake then everything goes back to normal. Vegeta turns to Goku and says "Did you feel that koi"  "Hmm yes c'mon guys we 'gotta go check it out" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the center of west city  six people were standing by a statue.

"You. You will not touch her if you do I will kill you" Said  man with spiky hair 

"Shut Up tailed freak before I shoot you, you freak" said a thug with a gun.

          BANG! 

"AHHHHHH Kayka go now you must don't worry 'bout me I'll be okay" "You monster. Dragon Fist Attack" She punched the thug with the gun using her signature move "That's for hurting Kaza"

"Thanks Kayka I owe ya one ngahh"

Just then the Z senshi arrived and took care of the other three thugs.

"Now we have get you medical attention" said Vegeta to Kaza

" Thank You my Prince" .

Vegeta picked him up told Kayka to come with them and flew back to Capsule Corp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:So did like it constructive criticism  is welcome reviews are welcome too more on Kaza and Kayka pasts . I don't own Dbz I only own Kaza and Kayka and their kids when they're born okies?  Onna is Woman and Chibi is child or young

   
  
  



End file.
